


Kanansas

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crazy!Sam, F/M, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Witches, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of celebrating their Wedding, Mary and John Winchester, the future rulers of Kanansas, are cursed. The first child blind, the second mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge and Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, OR SUPERNATURAL. THE STORY CAME TO ME DURING A SCIENCE TEST.

John and Mary were happily betrothed, the Kingdom of Kanansas and the Kingdom of Lawrencia preparing for the happy ceremony that would strengthen the bonds between the two allies. The palace at the center of Kanansas was in a flurry of excitement, preparing for the ceremony. Invitations had been sent out to the whole kingdom, inviting nearly all the citizen’s to join in the festivities. The few who had been left out of the loop of the good news were a coven of witches who lived in the Eastern Mountains, as they’d been known for causing troubles and cursing all in their sight.  
The Fae were invited from the south, and most had come to participate and give their blessings. The Fairies of the north had sent some spirited well-wishers to bless the happy couple with their own gifts. The larger villages of the East sent delegates, with Nobility from the West John had even invited a dear friend of his to come from the southwest, even though they’d had a falling-out a few months before.  
It was a warm day in the early spring, the sun shining bright in the early morning, the wedding party having been awake for hours already for the last-minute preparations. The bouquet’s flowers were bound together; Mary was put in her dress as a Lady-in-Waiting helped put a veil and a crown of flowers in her blonde waves. There was a thrum of energy in the castle, everyone whispering excitedly. Mary was led through the vast maze of hallways to the chapel.  
The throngs in the hallway moved aside for the Lady, and she gave a gracious smile to each and every one of the subjects who met her eye. The air was blowing a gentle breeze through the hall as she made her way to the door of the church, seeing the back of Prince John Winchester, nearly stopping her heart from the excitement in the air.  
After a ceremony where quite a few happy tears were shed, the party started. There was a Royal Banquet, and as the meals were served the guests stood to toast and bless the couple and the kingdom. The numbers were dwindling down until only one of the Fairies of the North prepared to give her gift to the couple.  
Before she could begin speaking, the doors crashed open, a woman in a black dress and long blonde hair walking in. “So, the party started without me.” There was a collective gasp from the crowd, as it was easy to tell she was a witch from the Coven of the East. “You thought you could offend a witch and get away with it?”  
John sputtered to explain as Mary quietly reached for the largest knife near her plate, a wary eye on the witch. The witch let out a cruel laugh as the guards surrounded her, turning them to stone. “Don’t worry; I’m only here to bestow a blessing of my own to you.” Her gaze swept the room, most of the guests cowering in fear.  
“You’re going to have two children, Mary. The first, the heir, will be born with no sight of any kind, completely at the mercy of those around him.” There was a collective gasp from the audience, the Queen-to-Be blanching pale and trembling, unable to move. John looked faint, and the guests were cowed into silence.  
“Your second child will be a monster, so grotesquely deformed he won’t live a year. From then on, you’ll be barren.” With a cackle, she snapped her fingers and disappeared in a pillar of smoke, the guests screaming in fear as the 5 guards who’d tried to stop her crumbled away to dust.  
The Fairy who’d been ready to give her gift trembled, looking at the ruined festivity. Customs of all who came knew they couldn’t give more than 1 gift, and all those had been spent on long years for the couple and prosperity for the kingdom. The Fairy, trying to find courage in herself, quieted the crowd by standing taller. “I think I may be able to lessen this spell.” The crowd calmed a little at that, Mary looking over hopefully to the fairy. “Yes?” She pleaded, her voice thick.  
The fairy walked over to the future queen, hiding her trembling and placing a hand on her stomach that would be frowned upon and punished severely in any other situation. She frowned, and closed her eyes. “I can lighten it, so that your first son’s blindness can be cured, and the second-born will only see monsters in his head, but that’s as powerful as my magic is. Those witches spells are much too strong for me to do anything more than that.”  
Mary nodded, dropping the knife she forgot she’d been holding. “I’ll do anything, please.” The Fairy nodded at the desperate tone in her voice, and concentrated. Sending her most powerful magic through her hands, healed the woman of as much of the spell as she could muster. Nearly falling from faintness as the spell finished, a servant caught her and set her in an offered seat.  
“Well, it seems the festivities are ruined.” King Winchester said, giving a short farewell and thankful speech to the guests. They nodded, going to the provided chambers or beginning the long trek back to their homelands. Mary was led to the bedchamber, and after changing into a shift, the Ladies respectfully left her with John. There was a tense silence in the room, the Princess standing in the middle of the room and trembling, agitated.  
Before she could stop herself, she burst into tears, collapsing into John’s arms as he held her close. It took a long time for her to regain her composure, and John led her to the bed, holding her until she fell into a fitful sleep. The next day, the King was still reeling from the blow the witch had delivered to his court and allowed John to put off consummating the marriage with Mary.  
The next few days were tense, and after all that happened, the marriage wasn’t finalized until later in the Spring. Mary soon realized she’d become pregnant, and the worried whispers spread through the Kingdom. They knew what would happen to the first child, born without the ability to see. John called upon every doctor and healer in the country and beyond, to try and keep her and her baby as healthy as possible to try and protect his Queen and the baby.  
The boy was born in late Winter, strong and healthy. His eyes were covered in a milky white film, and wandered, looking but unable to see. Mary felt tears prick at her eyes, holding her child close as a few servants cleaned up her bedchamber and washed her sweat-soaked skin. Dean grabbed blindly for her, breathing and gurgling as is lungs felt air. Mary put her finger out for him, and after some encouragement, he swiped the air and found it, holding on tight.  
John was permitted to see his wife once the servant’s had finished, and looked at the small baby, holding her finger tight in his grip. He smiled, but shared a look with his wife, who nodded, silently understanding what he meant about their child’s eyes. The child was christened with the name Dean a month after his birth, the ceremony less than joyous, and the people of Kanansas tense.  
Dean grew up healthy, a servant or butler always at his side to make sure he wouldn’t walk into an accident. It was sometimes hard for them to keep up, because as the child learned to crawl, he tried to escape and go anywhere he could. He was learning words, and beginning to understand sentences. John had ordered all the servants to never speak of Dean’s curse, as he didn’t need to depress the child so early in life.  
King Henry Winchester died soon after the young Prince’s 3rd birthday, allowing John to take the throne and Mary the title of Queen. The Kingdom flourished, but there were whispers when Mary became pregnant in August. Dean was excited to have a sibling, as he had never been told of the curse. He’d gotten used to getting around without sight, and had memorized most of the Castle.  
After he turned 4, and his little brother was born, the rest of the curse had been fulfilled. The baby was unusally quiet and still, looking at the world but barely processing it. The baby finally made a noise when he was Christened as Samuel Winchester, screaming it’s lungs out as the priest blessed him with holy water. It took a long time for him to learn to walk, and even then, the child never spoke. When he turned 5, he began to lash out violently, screaming unintelligible things and hitting everything he saw with unmatched strength.  
Dean, Mary, and John were the only people who could lessen the rages, but normally Samuel was forced to drink a sleeping draught, only to cry from nightmares. Dean worriedly protected his brother; ignoring the whispers he heard that the child was a monster. Mary treated Samuel as well as she could, and he was visibly more relaxed around her. She loved her sons, flaws and all, and John was showing Dean how to properly protect the people he would rule.  
This place is where our story begins.


	2. Mary'ed Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel was having another fit of bad hallucinations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, and boomarks!
> 
> I finished this chapter at 6:47 AM, hoping to get it up before I go to school. ((Any sorry for bad pacing of the plot, it's un-beta'd for now, but I'm working on it.))

Samuel was having another fit of bad hallucinations. His personality normally ranged from these sorts of visions, to randomly attacking the air or people, to being pensive and drawn and speaking short, but understandable, sentences. The moments of clarity in the small boy were few and far between. Dean followed the sounds of the servants footsteps, which were soon drowned out by is brothers screaming. Nearly sprinting his way into the room, he listened for where his brother was.  
Samuel tackled him, screaming and punching him in the chest. For a child who was barely 9, he was extremely strong.  
“Sam!” Dean shouted, reaching the air from where the attacks were and groping around, grabbing one of his brother’s fists. Holding one, he shifted his weight to throw his brother, sitting on the smaller boy’s chest and pinning his arms, the other writhing and screaming. Mary rushed in, mouth tight with worry as she brushed the boys hair out of his face, shushing and helping stop Samuel from hurting himself or Dean.  
“Shh! Honey, it’s okay, mommy’s here honey. Shh.” She kept her voice gentle, Dean listening in as she checked both him and Sam for injuries, the court Physician coming in with a powerful sleeping draught.  
“This ought to help.” He stated, as Mary helped calm Samuel down enough to drink te bitter mixture. He writhed a bit more before his head lolled to the side, breathing a bit deeper with every breath.  
“Dean, please get your father. I need him to help me carry Sammy.” Dean nodded, walking down the halls to the Kings Apartments, where John held council and office. John knew by the pensive look on Dean’s face, an excusing himself from his advisors, went to Mary and picked up Samuel, Dean following behind them by the sound of their boots and rustling fabrics.  
Samuel was laid on his bed and Dean crawled to sit near him, a hand cupping his younger brother’s face. “How come you can’t stop seeing monsters Sammy? You’re much too old for them.” This was a common question from Dean, asked only when he knew no other person could hear him plead with his little brother.   
He felt the scars on his brothers knuckles, the flesh raised from where he ripped them open hitting one of the walls, long after the skin had torn away. He knew there were cuts on his brother’s knees and chest from scratching and kicking, with many on his arms from biting himself when the pain got to be too much.   
Sam woke up about 2 hours later, Dean hadn’t moved much from his position. He was in one of his clearer states, but Dean knew he wouldn’t be saying much then.  
“You okay Sammy?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“No.”  
“What happened?”  
“Them.”  
Dean nodded, as this would be the most he could get out of is little brother. Looking towards the archer slit of a window, he noted it was nearly sundown. “Are you hungry Sammy?”  
“No.” Sam replied blankly. Dean nodded, feeling the blankets until he got his brothers hand. “Let’s just put something in you.” With a gentle tug, he got Samuel off the large bed and out into the corridor, Sam walking with him to the Dining Hall and leading Dean to the Dias where the highest ranked sat.  
Mary looked at the two pensive children, and getting up from her meal, walked over to help them by piling a few of the dishes on Sam’s plate, and setting up Dean’s plate so he would know where to eat from. This dinner was a bit quieter than usual, the visiting delegation of a Kingdom from across the Ocean keeping up the usual pleasantries fit for the Nobility.  
King John kept up the jokes, making sure their cups were full of their best wine to keep them from noticing that a few things were amiss in the family, such as the fact that Sam never said a word and Dean would sometimes forget where he’d placed his knife on the table. Luckily it went smoothly, as Mary knew when to flatter to garner the best reaction from the guests.  
Dean was able to get himself and Samuel excused as he began to see things, Mary nodding. Samuel ran off, and Dean heard quite a few slaps against the wall with half-strangled screaming. “Sam.” Dean called in warning, hearing his brother stop and freeze.  
“Sorry.” Sam said, and while Dean could sense he was only a few feet away, his voice sounded detached and distant. There was no sincerity in his words, and Dean had come to expect that. “Mother says it’s okay to go to bed.” There was a noise of confirmation, and Dean just nodded his head, finding his way to his bedchamber and enlisting the help of one of the servants to fetch him some of his nightclothes.   
Samuel, on the other hand, needed more sleeping draughts, as he kept fighting and struck a servant. They easily got him to bed after that, but he was screaming and writhing in his sleep, the word “Demons,” coming out repeatedly with screaming.  
Mary bit her lip as she walked past her younger sons’ room, regretful as she heard a particularly loud wail come from the little boy. Going to her bedchamber, she was helped out of her clothes, tears pricking at her eyes. Sam had been having a particularly bad week; it seemed, with a lot of seeing things that weren’t there. He was also hearing things, if some of the more intelligible things he screamed said anything about it.  
There wasn’t a day that went by she wasn’t filled with regret for what happened to her children after the curse. Guilt always weighed heavy on her heart, but the Witches were well hidden and no amount of spells and physicians had helped her sons.   
She and John would talk long into the night of what they could try to do, but most of their searches for answers had been fruitless. Going to her study to check the few petitions and messages sent from the surrounding lands, as soon the nobles would be sending in their taxes from their lands. Serfs were not allowed in their kingdom’s borders, as the Winchester line didn’t believe in enslaving others. However, the people still paid taxes to the Royal family, and many paid more than needed for special treatment or to ask for more Fifes. It was always a stressful time for Mary and John, as they had to figure out how they could fairly give away land without causing a power upheaval.   
Going over her books, she barely registered when John walked in the room, picking up one of the unopened letters and breaking the seal to help Mary with the work. They read and wrote out long replies until late into the night, sharing a candle and the ring to place the Royal Insignia to the wax until the tapers flickered on the walls.  
Mary sat back, politely covering a yawn and shaking the tenseness out of her shoulders. A scream echoed the corridors, and Mary winced. Sam’s voice always sounded much too hoarse for his age, and he normally either shouted or whispered. Sometimes he screamed so much he would go silent and manic for days, barely sleeping unless he passed out and sprinting down the corridors at all hours of the night, running into the walls.  
Those times, she would feel herself grow irritable and angry, having to constantly bite her tongue to prevent herself from yelling out of frustration. However, she reminded herself her anger shouldn’t be at her two sons, but the evil woman who put them in this mess. John looked at her, as they’d grown used to each other’s temperaments over the course of their marriage, and could tell what the other was thinking with just a few moments of gazing at the other.  
“John, should we tell them why they were born this way?” The Queen pressed, her lips bit into a thin line, her still-lovely features creased with worry. John shook his head, reminding her what could happen.  
“Mary, we’ve discussed this before. Dean’s come to accept his blindness, and Sam doesn’t have the mental stability to handle something like this. We can’t give them false hope when we barely know where the witches reside.” Mary nodded, but thoughts of telling them and who had cursed them always weighed in her mind.  
John walked over, holding her close and planting a kiss on the smaller woman’s head. “I am worried for Samuel though, he’s been getting too strong.” Mary nodded in agreement, as it had been getting harder for Dean and herself to calm him down.  
“I think we’ll need to assign a knight to help us hold him down, Dean is strong but Sam is nearly his height now.” John nodded, thinking through some of his higher ranked, trusted confidants as to who would help him protect his family from harming themselves or another.  
“Mary,” he noted the bags under his wife’s eyes. “You’re tired, I think you must rest before you make yourself sick.” Mary nodded, calling a maid in to help her into a nightgown, John leaving the room to allow her a bit of privacy.  
When he came back, having changed in another room, they crawled into the bed, holding each other close. John watched his wife fall in a fitful sleep, Sam screaming from another room telling one of his many demons’ to keep quiet. He cursed the witch, something that had happened many times over the course of his marriage. He fell asleep fitfully, sometimes woken up when Samuel sprinted down the hall.  
The next day was a blur of activity, and John was so busy dealing with the visitors he barely noticed when Sam walked up to him, more drawn and pensive than his usual clear moments. “Mary will burn.” Was all he said, with a voice much to aged for someone who was 9 years old. John was so busy he brushed it aside; sating Samuel just enough that he was go from the chamber.  
However, he mulled on it in the back of his mind, trying to figure out what he meant. It only left King John more puzzled, so he cast the thought aside and went back to his work.  
The castle had begun to wind down after a very late dinner, so that all was quiet in the house. John was finishing up his last few letters, eyes heavy with sleep, when Mary let out a blood-curdling scream. John ran down the hallway, noticing Dean come from another, and something urged him to go to Sam’s room.  
A cloaked figure was standing there, but disappeared without a trace. Samuel was fast asleep, completely unaware of the tragedy around him. John, noticing blood drip down on his younger son’s face, looked up.  
Mary was frozen on the ceiling, her stomach having an ugly red gash across it, face frozen in untold horror. Before he could even speak, flames burst from her back, engulfing the ceiling in flames. John, looking at Sam, picked him up and handed him to Dean. “Take your brother and alert everyone Dean! Now, go!”   
Dean nodded, stumbling out the door, his heart racing a million miles an hour as he screamed for help from anyone who would listen to him. A few of the serving men came rushing, one dragging John out of the room as others ordered for all the water they could find. Some maids ran for water, dragging buckets and trying to suppress the fire. Even John helped by grabbing a bucket, Dean trying to keep Sam protected from his own horrible thoughts.  
Listening to the noise and John’s anguished crying, Dean bit his lip to try and hold himself together. There was a lot of whimpering in the hallway, many of the servants suffering burns from the heat of the flames. When the roar of the fire died down, Dean was still standing there, long forgetting the ache in his arms from his younger brother’s weight as he held him.   
Dean was led away, but the stench of smoke hung thickly in the castle, and he heard whimpers from the corners, the rustling of cloth as serving women wrung their hands and bemoaned the sad fate of the Queen. There was a heavy silence in the air, and it made Dean uncomfortable as he and Sam were kept in the Dining Hall.  
The servants ran in and out, one stopping long enough to give the two boys blankets to try and rest on. Sam hadn’t woken up yet, so Dean folded the thinner feeling of the two blankets, and after moving his hand on the table, lifted his brother’s head up to place it underneath.  
Dean rested his head on Sam’s chest, sharing the thicker and larger blanket with his brother as he feel into fitful clutches of sleep, his dreams repeating sounds of fire, the feeling of heat. It was scary, and Dean was grateful when he finally awoke again.   
John was pacing in the room, and looked over, noticing Dean moved to sit up and tilt his head. “Dean, only a maid and I are in here.” Dean nodded, finding Sam’s hand and holding it, his head point in the general direction of John’s voice.   
“So…” He dragged the word out, trying to put all his thoughts into motion. He didn’t know why, but he was worried for Sam. Something was feeling off about his brother, and the whole situation was one that was confusing, the mounting grief as he heard a noise of affirmation and the news sunk in washing over Dean in waves.  
After a few minutes of trying to calm his emotions, he failed at trying not to cry and clung to John and Sam, Sam soon waking up and looking at the two, his expression pensive and empty. John tried to keep stoic, but Mary had been dear to him. Sam was just cold, looking at the two as if he had no understanding of what could cause the grief they were going through.  
The next weeks were a blur, as John tried to smooth out all the problems alone, without being able to seek solace and council from his wife. There was a funeral burying some of the ashes, as the rest of the room had been burned so strongly there was barely anything left. A few of the maids were tasked with the long process of trying to clean up the charred stones of the walls, which took over a whole month, as some parts had warped and melted.  
Dean tried to keep strong, and hold on to memories of his mother’s, comforting hugs, the fact she always smelled of lilac and apples. It was hard though, and he found that he kept losing his memories over time. Sam was quiet for a while, but soon his hallucinations came back stronger than ever, and it was much harder for only Dean to restrain him.  
They were getting used to the silence over the next few months, closure coming as one of the maids discovered an unburned stone, moving it aside to reveal a witches hex bag. Dean, judging from the sound, knew John would have gone out on a war path against any and all witches in the land, if only he knew where they were.  
Dean swore if he figured out where they were, he’d stab the one responsible until she bled to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be a bit busy, but I'll post chapter 3 ASAP.


End file.
